Conventionally, in click-type propelling containers such as click-type cosmetics, click-type writing implements and the like, a content is stored in a reservoir inside a barrel cylinder and the content is propelled when the user clicks the container. Upon propelling, a clicking part arranged at the rear end of the barrel cylinder is clicked to advance a screw rod via cam elements and move the piston at the front end of the screw rod forwards, whereby the aforementioned content is delivered to the applying part.
Concerning click-type applicators, for instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2001-232273 (Patent Document 1) discloses such a configuration that a click part is pushed to rotate a click cam along an inclined groove so that rotation of the click cam turns a screw rod via a rotary cam. Then a piston provided at the front end of the screw rod is moved forwards inside a tank so as to push out the liquid inside the tank to an applying part at the tip.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2005-206165 (Patent Document 2) discloses a configuration which includes a cartridge removably mounted to the main part and an actuator for pushing out a piston inside the cartridge forwards and which is constructed such that the piston is arranged at the front end of a screw rod fitted in a female screw on the inner surface of a chuck, and when the screw rod is rotated and moved forwards by rotation of the actuator, the piston is advanced to thereby send out a content.
International Publication WO/2009/125868 (Patent Document 3) discloses a configuration which includes a mechanism that converts the force acting on a crown to a rotational force, a screw element fixed to a barrel body and a screw rod fit with the screw element and which is constructed such that the rotational force (rotational force of the cam) converted by the aforementioned mechanism moves the screw rod forwards via the screw element to thereby deliver the content inside a reservoir by a piston.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2008-179000 (Patent Document 4) discloses a writing implement having a click mechanism, in which a damper space that is confined from the outside and changed in volume by a pushing operation at a click part is provided between the interior of the click part and a barrel cylinder, so as to realize impact absorbing effect without disturbing normal operation.